kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening
Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening is the sequel series to Trooper Village Stories, which continues right where TVS left off, in the aftermath of Mayor R Bulborb's death and the introduction of Nicole. The series takes place between 2029 (ten years after Trooper Village Stories ended) and 2030 (ten years before Steve 4 happens). History Peter first came up with the idea of a sequel series to Trooper Village Stories in November 2015. The idea for the series (and the TVS finale) was completely different, focusing on "a Steve-Noah hybrid" destroying half of the world's population. Peter later decided against this, thinking it was too similar to The End of Evangelion. On April 22nd 2018, Kirby brought the idea for a TVS sequel back, but came up with a completely different plot for it. Instead of the Steve-Noah hybrid, the series instead would focus on Kirby and his friends trying to defeat Dadsuki and his forces of evil once and for all. In August 2018, Kirby decided to have Character D be the main antagonist. Nicole's Manga Store, the first episode, was released on April 24th 2019. Plot Nicole Yazawa becomes a famous manga artist and opens her own manga store in Trooper Village. She and Joseph get a pet cat, Romell, who works with them at the manga store alongside King Dedede. On Mayor R Bulborb's birthday, Nicole asks Doc Kermit Frogglegg if he can travel back in time to August 2018 to prevent him and the other villagers from dying on her birthday. Not only is Doc successful with this, he also indirectly causes Dadsuki's death at the hands of Nicole and Mayor R Bulborb. Sometime later, the Pikmin and Bulborbs from Trooper Village are introduced to Character D's Hitman Team. Two members of that hitman team, Ashley Buu and Majin Buu, kill Nicole, which causes Joseph and the other villagers to kill the remaining members of the hitman team, and to put an end to Character D for good. There are also more Cyber Clones (Cyber Captain Louie and Cyber Captain Mr President). Oh, and Gruffalo Dawson also has a son now. After Character D's death, Kirby and Asuka have four kids (Kirby Bulborb Jr, Red Physical, BenTheGuy, and Joab). They all are aware that they are the children of Kirby. Episodes #Nicole's Manga Store #Remembered Old Bulborb #Romell's Bizarre Adventure #A Million Dreams #A Fistful of Pokos #Return of the Three Cool Cats #Metal Gear Pikmin 2: Bulborbs of Liberty #Death Of Trooper Village: Enter Senator Armstrong! #The Ultimate Trooper Village Chess Tournament #A Frosty Christmas #Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band (reprise) #Kondo Bulborb #Planet of the Sock Monkeys #To the Moon and Back #Amongst the Dust and Ashes Notes *The series' title is an unintentional JoJo reference (to the iconic "Awaken my masters!" line by Wamuu). *The number 29 returns once again in many different forms; Nicole's birthday, Kirby's age, the year 2029, etc. *The series has been described by Kirby as "getting back to my roots", mostly due to the fact that it focuses more on the Pikmin than most of TVS did. Category:Pikmin Plush Shows Category:Kirby Bulborb shows Category:Content Category:Puffle's Influences